Complicaciones del amor
by Luthien4D
Summary: Hermione toma una decision importante con respecto a Ron, mientras tanto Alice tiene una sorpresa para Harry para celebrar su aniversario
1. Una chica nueva

Complicaciones del amor **Complicaciones del amor.Capítulo 1. Una chica nueva.** _Pensamientos en cursiva_El sexto curso en la escuela de Hogwarts estaba a punto de comenzar, todos sus alumbos se reúnen como cada año en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Harry tiene la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con sus amigos en este su penúltimo año en la escuela, cuando a lo lejos pudo por fin vislumbrar a su mejor amigo junto con toda su familia para despedirlo a él y a su hermana menor.-Hola, Ron-dijo Harry al llegar donde se encontraba su amigo-buenos días señora Weasley.-Hola, cariño-dijo la señora Weasley al ver a Harry.-Amigo-dijo Fred y George, al mismo tiempo.-Tanto tiempo sin verte-dijo George.-Si, parece demasiado, desde lo que paso en Hogwarts-dijo Harry recordando el incidente del por qué los gemelos Weasley habían dejado la escuela. Siempre se había preguntado como lo abría tomado eso la señora Weasley, pero al parecer después de haber pasado tanto tiempo ya no era un tema de discusión en la familia.-Hola, Harry ¿cómo ha estado el verano?-pregunto la menor de los Weasley.-No tan bien como lo esperaba, pero algo es algo-dijo el jovencito-¿Oye no sabes donde se encuentra Hermione, Ron? Es que no la he visto-pregunto.-No, la verdad es que no la he visto-respondió Ron-pero lo más seguro es que ya este adentro del tren tenemos que partir-dice consultando su reloj-¡ahora mismo!Con la misma rapidez con que Ron dijo esas palabras, Harry, Ginny y Ron abordaron el tren que los llevaría a su siguiente curso en la escuela. Al abordar el tren los tres buscaron algún lugar vació lo encontraron en la mitad del tren, pero sin rastros de Hermione. Al pasar cinco minutos Ron parecía realmente preocupado por la falta de su mejor amiga.-¿Qué crees que le haya pasado?-pregunto el pelirrojo.-No lo se-le dice Ginny-pero ya deja de preocuparte por ella, seguro que en cualquier momento llega, lo que pasa es que no aguantas las ganas de volverla a verla, ¿verdad?-¿Qué? No se que quieres decir con eso-le dice Ron más sonrojado que su cabello.-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Harry que asta ese momento iba un poco distraído.-Es que a Ron le gusta Hermione-le dice Ginny a Harry.-¡¿Qué?!-Eh... iré a buscar a Hermione-dice Ron saliendo rápidamente del vagón.-Ves lo que dijo-dice Ginny cuando Ron salio-no puede ni oír su nombre, esta peor que cuando a mi me gustabas.-No puedo creerlo, Ron enamorado de Hermione, pero somos amigos-dice Harry.-Si ya ves, pero tarde o temprano tendría que ocurrir, dijo siempre lo vi venir alguno de ustedes dos terminara enamorado de ella.-Si, pero... Ron... es que no se... si ellos dos terminaran andando sería extraño, si ellos llegan a andar bueno quedaría fuera del grupo que formamos los tres, luego si ellos rompen ninguno de los tres seguiría siendo los mismo amigos.-Mira Harry, por ahora no te preocupes por nada cuando llegue su momento, toda pasara como debe de pasar-cuando Ginny termino de decir esas palabras las puertas del vagón se abrieron dando paso a una chica de Ravenclaw parecía ser de la misma edad que Ginny.-Oye Ginny, esta Luisana quiere hablar contigo acerca de Alex-le dijo la chica a Ginny.-Harry me perdonarías un momento-le dijo Ginny a Harry, mientras Harry asentía-oye Alice no te podrías quedar aquí haciéndole compañía a Harry mientras regreso-le dijo Ginny a la chica, y mientras Ginny salía le sonreía a Alice misteriosamente.-Hola, mi nombre es Alice Bynes, estoy en Ravenclaw, quinto año-le dijo Alice a Harry.-Mucho gusto, yo soy Harry Potter, estoy en sexto año.-Siempre quise conocerlo, también por eso le dije a Ginny si me podía hacer ese favor.-¿Conocerme? ¿Pero para qué?-pregunto Harry confundido.-Bueno es... que... usted me gusta mucho-dijo Alice completamente roja.-¿Yo...?-¿Hay alguna chica que le interese por el momento, Harry?-pregunto Alice.-¿Eh?-Ya veo... con que sí hay alguien, ¿eh? ¿sabe, Harry? Yo no voy a darme por vencida. Porque vine a esta escuela especialmente por usted-dice Alice completamente roja.-Vaya que eres una chava muy curiosa.-Sí, quizás... pero usted me fascina sobre todo en estos momentos...-en el momento en que Alice dice esto la puerta del vagón se vuelve a abrir pero ahora la que entro fue Cho.-Hola Harry, ¿cómo estas?-dice Cho.-Hola, Cho, bien gracias-dice Harry mientras que pensando._Siempre que estoy con Cho no puedo moverme. Demonios, qué linda se ve._-¿Y como has pasado el verano?-pregunto Cho.-Bueno, pues bien... no del todo mal...-Sabes me parece que estas mas grande.-No, como crees-dice Harry sonrojándose.-Pues en realidad no sé que te pasó pero... te ves un poco más grande, Harry-le dice Cho.-¿En serio...? ¿Tú crees...?_Me siento verdaderamente feliz por lo que acaba de decirme ahora me doy cuenta de que Cho aún sigue viviendo dentro de mí. Así es. No he olvidado a Cho. Claro que no soy tan grande como tú piensas Cho. Además soy un hombre que jamás tuvo el valor de decirle "Me gustas"_-Harry, ¿esa es la chica que le gusta?-le pregunta Alice que ha estado observando la escena en todo momento.-¡Alice!-dice Harry sorprendido pues se había olvidado que ella estaba ahí.-¿Soy la chica que le gusta a Harry?-pregunta Cho sorprendida._Si tan sólo pudiera aprovechar este momento tan problemático... no puedo decir que sí. Ya sé que me rechazará, pero... a lo mejor puedo arreglar esta situación._-Aja... así es.-Vaya, con que no es esa persona. Se puede saber fácilmente cuando alguien lo dice de una manera realmente seria-dice Alice.-Ah, ya me descubriste._Es verdad. Aún no estoy preparado para esto... hubiera querido decir algo sin importancia ahora comprendo que no soy capaz de expresar mis sentimientos._-Harry... ¿es verdad lo que escuché...? ¿acaso yo te...?-Alice, hay muchas cosas bonitas por aquí. ¿No quieres ir a verlas?-pregunta Harry para irse de ese lugar pronto.-¿Eh? Sí, claro, fantástico. Ah-dice Alice regresando a donde está Cho-mi nombre es Alice. Mucho gusto en conocerla. Y, ¿cómo se llama usted?-¿Eh? Cho. Me llamo Cho Chang.-¡Chang, yo estoy enamorada del maravilloso Harry! Así que, por favor, écheme porras para seguir adelante.Diciendo esto Harry y Alice salieron juntos del compartimiento para investigar que había en el tren, en el camino se encontraron con Hermione que iba junto con Ron.-¡Harry!-dijo Hermione al verlo-que gusto de verte de nuevo-se abrazó a Harry quien no la quitó solo la recibió.-Hermione, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunto Harry muy contento.-Bueno encontré un vagón y les guarde lugar pero nunca llegaron, hasta que Ron llegó a buscarme-dijo Hermione y luego vio a Alice y pregunto-¿quién es ella?-Ella es Alice Bynes-dice Harry presentándola-Alice ellos son Ron Wealsey, hermano de Ginny, y Hermione Granger, saben en un momento iré con ustedes al vagón.-Bien te veré en un momento-dijo Hermione viendo a Alice fijamente. Ron y Hermione se fueron del lugar y Harry miró a Hermione.-Es ella, ¿verdad? Está enamorado de la señorita Granger-le dice Alice a Harry.-Sí, pero es un amor platónico.-Como en mi caso. Lo mismo me pasa a mí. Es una persecución muy triste, ¿verdad?-le pregunta Alice muy triste-yo siempre ando tras de usted... y usted anda tras de la señorita Granger.-Oye, Alice, ¿y que es lo que te gusta de mí?-Creo que me gusta su tan emprendedora cara-dice Alice.-Ay, qué aguda eres... no, ya dime la verdad.-¿Cómo podría explicárselo... tal vez no me comprenda, pero... para mí son irresistibles las personas que hace algo con mucha dedicación. En pocas palabras a mi me gustan las personas que tienen una expresión bondadosa-dice Alice sonriendo._¡Que directa es esta chava...! Ahora mismo me ha regalado una sonrisa de la forma más fácil._ Pensó Harry mientras intentaba sonreír pero de una forma demasiado hipócrita.-Oiga, ¿por qué está sonriendo de esa manera? ¿acaso lo he molestado?-Ah, no... para nada... no es eso._¿Esta bien que la trates así para que ella vea que tiene una oportunidad? ¿Tú crees que está bien?_-¿De verdad te hizo sentir mal mi risa?-le pregunto Harry.-Sí, como lo vi tan desesperado me sentí un poco incomoda-dice Alice.-Je, je, je. Ya veo... pensé que me había reído tan normal como siempre.-Bueno, tal vez...-empezó a decir Alice pero Harry la interrumpió.-Para que fuera simpático con otras personas, tuve que aprender a reír de distintas maneras, pero creo que nunca lo aprendí... y fue por eso que me rechazaron. Pero tú te ríes muy bonito, te felicito.-Harry...-Si sigo a tu lado... creo que opacara esa bella sonrisa que tienes. Discúlpame...-dice Harry mientras se marcha al vagón con Hermione y Ron....Cuando Harry hubo llegado al vagón donde estaban Ron y Hermione platicando, Ron de inmediato abordó a su amigo.-No me digas que ella es Alice-le dice Ron.-Sí, te la acabo de presentar, ¿por qué preguntas eso, Ron?-le pregunta Harry.-Bueno nunca pensé que fuera tan bonita-dice Ron, pero como Harry parecía confundido Ron continuo-mira Ginny me había contado de ella, en este verano que había una chica llamada Alice que se moría por conocerte, pero nunca me dijo que era tan guapa.-Por favor, Ron. No era tan linda-dice Hermione.-¿No era tan linda? Hermione, tiene el cabello güerro los ojos azules mas hermosos que he visto.-Siempre andas en las nubes con otras chicas-le dice Hermione enojada._Ya lo sabía, Hermione siempre se enoja cuando Ron se fija en otras mujeres, pero en verdad Alice si es muy linda. Pensaba Harry mientras veía como sus amigos se peleaban. Creo que veré una nueva pareja este año._...**_Próximo capitulo: Dos nuevas parejas_**-¿Qué paso, amigo?-le pregunto Harry.-¿Por qué?-Como que por que, traes una cara de felicidad que no cabes con ella. ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione?-Bueno... como ya sabes ella me...-empezó a decir Ron.-... te gusta, lo se.-Bueno le pregunte si ella... quería ser mi... mi... novia-dice Ron completamente rojo.-¿Y ella que te dijo?-pregunto Harry, aunque viendo la sonrisa con la que había llegado Ron no era necesario que respondiera. 


	2. Dos nuevas parejas

Complicaciones del amor 

**Complicaciones del amor**

Cuando Harry hubo llegado al vagón donde estaban Ron y Hermione platicando, Ron de inmediato abordó a su amigo.-No me digas que ella es Alice-le dice Ron.-Sí, te la acabo de presentar, ¿por qué preguntas eso, Ron?-le pregunta Harry.-Bueno nunca pensé que fuera tan bonita-dice Ron, pero como Harry parecía confundido Ron continuo-mira Ginny me había contado de ella, en este verano que había una chica llamada Alice que se moría por conocerte, pero nunca me dijo que era tan guapa.-Por favor, Ron. No era tan linda-dice Hermione.-¿No era tan linda? Hermione, tiene el cabello güerro los ojos azules mas hermosos que he visto.-Siempre andas en las nubes con otras chicas-le dice Hermione enojada._Ya lo sabía, Hermione siempre se enoja cuando Ron se fija en otras mujeres, pero en verdad Alice si es muy linda._ Pensaba Harry mientras veía como sus amigos se peleaban. _Creo que veré una nueva pareja este año._**Capitulo 2. Dos nuevas parejas**_Pensamientos en cursiva_La llegada a Hogwarts fue como siempre los de primero tuvieron que hacer el viaje en el lago, luego la selección de los nuevos estudiantes, el gran banquete (muy esperado por Ron que ya se estaba muriendo de hambre). Y al día siguiente las clases.-Bien ya tenemos los nuevos horarios de este día-dice Ron-a ver tenemos Historia de la Magia, Pociones y Encantamientos.-No esta tan mal, pasando por Snape-dice Harry-lo demás esta bien.-Si tendremos Historia de la Magia para poder dormir un rato más.-¡Ron! Como puedes decir eso ya estamos en sexto y aún no te comportas como un alumno-dijo Hermione enojada.-Ya sabes lo que dicen Hermione árbol que crece torcido...-dice Ron.-Su rama nunca endereza-termina Harry por Ron.-Usted dos son un par completamente perdido-dice Hermione enojada.-Oye Hermione, quería platicar contigo-dijo Ron poniéndose rojo.-Si que me quieres decir-dijo Hermione tranquilamente.-Bueno... es que me gustaría que habláramos en privado-dijo Ron mirando a Harry.-Esta bien-dijo Harry-entiendo cuando no me quieren en algún lugar-dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la mesa-los veré en la clase de Binns.Harry salió del Gran Comedor sabía perfectamente de que quería hablar Ron con Hermione pero que podía hacer el para impedir que ellos dos hablaran con todo gusto se hubiera quedado ahí para interrumpir aquella charla. Así que sin mas se dirigió a la clase de Historia de la Magia solo tuvo que esperar unos 10 minutos más para que Ron y Hermione aparecieran por la puerta, justo cuando llegaron Ron parecía más feliz de lo acostumbrado y Hermione se sentó con Lavander y Parvati, mientras que Ron se sentaba con Harry.-¿Qué paso, amigo?-le pregunto Harry.-¿Por qué?-Como que por que, traes una cara de felicidad que no cabes con ella. ¿Qué le dijiste a Hermione?-Bueno... como ya sabes ella me...-empezó a decir Ron.-... te gusta, lo se.-Bueno le pregunte si ella... quería ser mi... mi... novia-dice Ron completamente rojo.-¿Y ella que te dijo?-pregunto Harry, aunque viendo la sonrisa con la que había llegado Ron no era necesario que respondiera.-Que me daría la respuesta, el próximo viaje a Hosgmeda, que es el sábado de esta semana.-Ya veo-dice Harry-y pienso que querrán estar solo ese día no.-Si no te molesta, Harry.-Claro que no, los dejare solos todo el día-dijo Harry tratando de ocultar su tristeza, aunque en el fondo lo que había dicho se esta volviendo realidad sus dos amigos andarían y el grupo de los tres se desintegraría....-Así que eso fue lo que paso-dijo Ginny cuando Harry le termino de contar todo.-Si, ya ves como te lo había dicho, el grupo de termina-dijo Harry triste.-Oye ya que no tienes a nadie con quien ir el sábado, puedes ir con Alice.-¿Con Alice?-pregunto Harry confundido.-Si ella es una buena chica, le encantaría ir contigo.-Mmm... no lo sé... es que bueno la acabo de conocer-dijo Harry-además tengo que decirte algo, como es eso de planear dejarme solo con ella en el vagón del tren.-Ah... Harry a mi me pareció una buena idea, y es que Alice durante todo el año pasado me estuvo diciendo que le gustabas y quería conocerte-dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada-y como te dijo es una buena chica al menos sal con ella este sábado.-Esta bien-dijo Harry al final, de todas maneras la otra opción sería quedarse ahí, sería mejor ir a Hosgmeda....El sábado llego tan rápido que Harry no sabía a donde se había ido la semana completa, desde lo lejos Harry vio como Ron y Hermione salían por el otro lado del camino para ir a las Tres Escobas, mientras que él se quedaba con Alice para seguir caminando por Hosgmeda.-Bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto Harry.-No lo sé, lo que usted quiera hacer esta bien-le dijo Alice muy contenta.-Ya has visitado la casa de los gritos, se ve bien por afuera.-No, vamos-dijo Alice mientras se dirigían a ese lugar platicaron de muchas cosas Harry se sentía cómodo con ella, como si pudiera hablar de casi cualquier cosa.-Y desde entonces he vivido con mis tíos-le decía Harry-pero bueno basta de mi que me dices de ti.-Bueno no hay tanto que decir, solo soy una chica normal. Vivía con mi padre y madre hasta que ellos se divorciaron hace casi 5 años y ahora vivo con mi madre. ¿Oiga y sus amigos la señorita Granger y Weasley, son algo?-Bueno hasta hace un momento solamente eran amigos, pero lo más seguro es que en este momento ya sean novios....Mientras tanto en la cita de Ron y Hermione, van caminando por la calle. Hermione la había dado el sí a Ron el cual por un momento estuvo completamente feliz por lo sucedido, pero... algo faltaba en este nueva relación.-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron._Hermione, dímelo... _Pensaba Ron. _Me siento lastimado. ¿Cómo puedes andar con un chico que ni siquiera amas? El problema es que andas conmigo y no te gusto tanto como debería... en realidad lo hice por Harry. Lo hice para que ella lo quisiera... ésa fue mi primera idea... esto me desconcierta totalmente. Entonces tengo que darme prisa para..._ Piensa Ron mientras Hermione intenta tomarle del brazo pero Ron se agacha para abrocharse las agujetas. _Deja de comportarte de esta manera... no se si Hermione se dé cuenta de esto... qué cara tan inocente tiene._-¿Puedo tomarte del brazo?-le pregunta Hermione a Ron._No se ha dado cuenta_ Piensa Ron mientras adelante de ellos están Alice y Harry-¡Oh! ¡Qué milagro, Harry!Los cuatro se juntas mientras platican solo unos momentos, unos cortos momento en los que Ron le dice a Harry todas las buenas noticias de que Hermione ya es su novia, pero al final las parejas se separan Ron se va con Hermione, mientras tanto Harry se queda con Alice.-La señorita Granger...-empieza a decir Alice-está enamorada de usted. Bueno, eso es lo que parece-Harry se detiene por un momento mientras piensa lo que va a decir.-Ni siquiera tienes pruebas y te atreves a decirme eso.-Bueno, es intuición femenina, Harry.-¡Como ya te diste cuenta, ella tiene novio! Es más, en este momento están disfrutando de una gran cita.-Mire, hay formas de comportarse que muchas veces tienen una razón muy especial, ¿o no?-Si, ya veo-dice Harry.-Yo vi que los dos no se estaba divirtiendo mucho...-¿Eh? Qué chava tan astuta.-Y me di cuenta de que la señorita Granger estaba en esa situación, por su cara. Por eso, si su novio fuera más directo con ella, seguramente la relación marcharía a la perfección....Han pasado dos semanas desde ese paseo, Alice y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos para este entonces, hay cosas que le puedo platicar a ella como a nadie más y ella también me ha dicho un par de cosas que lo mejor sería que nadie se enterara. Una de esas cosas es que hace menos de un año un sujeto en un callejón intento violarla lo bueno es que uno de sus compañeros de casa llego a ayudarla y la cosa no paso a mayores, hasta este entonces ella aún intenta superar lo ocurrido en aquel momento, intentare ayudarla en todo lo que pueda.Por otro lado Hermione y Ron andan de la mano de aquí, para aya, como lo había dicho ellos están en su mundo y se olvidan de mí, pero esta bien Alice es buena compañía. He estado pensando en ella mucho últimamente, bueno ella ya me ha dicho que le gusto y si lo pienso bien es una buena chica, por que no intentarlo para ver que es lo que ocurre, justo hoy me quede de verla para que lo intentemos.-Hola, Harry ¿qué haces?-Hermione, cuanto tiempo sin verte-dice Harry bromeando-como ya tienes novio ya ni te acuerdas de mi.-Por favor, Harry. Eso no es verdad, es que yo también te he visto muy bien acompañado que no he querido interrumpir a la feliz pareja.-No es mi pareja... bueno aún.-¿Aún?-pregunta Hermione sorprendida-que es lo que estas tramando, Harry James Potter.-Hoy le voy a pedir a Alice que sea mi novia-dice Harry con algo de vergüenza.-Así tan rápido, Harry, solo la conoces de unas pocas semanas, ¿cómo puedes pedirle una cosa así?-Si se que solo la conozco de hace poco tiempo, pero el tiempo que he pasado con ella me he dado cuenta de que parece que la conozco de hace años, ella es como tú sabe todo sobre mi y me cuenta todas sus cosas, pienso que es una gran chica.-Pero solo por eso... le vas a pedir que sea tu novia.-Que más razones debe de haber-dice Harry-pensé que te podrías feliz por mí, Hermione.-Claro que estoy contenta por ti, solo que me preocupas demasiado no quiero que te vuelva a suceder lo de antes.-Mira si te refieres a Cho eso no volverá a pasar, a ella nunca la conocí en verdad pero Alice es diferente de ella.-Solo quiero que pienses bien lo que vas a hacer-dice Hermione.-Hermione, ya no soy un niño, lo mismo te hubiera podido decir a ti.-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Hermione.-Al hacerte novia de Ron, arruinas toda nuestra amistad ya no somos el mismo grupo que antes ahora solo quieren estar ustedes dos solos y si algún día llegan a romper la amistad de los tres no será la misma.-Creeme que pensé, en todo eso antes de decirle que si, y bueno, es que Ron me gusta mucho que supero todo eso...-Es lo mismo que me pasa a mi con Alice, Hermione entiendeme-dice Harry.-Estoy segura-dice Hermione sonriendo-que serás muy feliz con Alice.-Gracias, amiga-dice Harry abrazando a Hermione....Esa misma noche en las afueras del colegio, al lado del lago justamente.-Y bien, Harry, ¿para que querías que nos viéramos hoy?-le pregunta Alice.-Es que tenía algo muy importante que decirte.-¿Qué es?-Te acuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que te gustaba-le dice Harry mientras Alice asiente-bueno es que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que tu... bueno... tu también... me gu... me gustas...-¿Lo dices en serio, Harry?-pregunta Alice con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.-Nunca he dicho nada mas en serio-dice Harry-y la pregunta de hoy es ¿quieres ser mi novia?-No tienes ni porque preguntarlo-dice Alice mientras se abraza de Harry sumamente contenta.-Sabes es la primera vez que me declaro a una chica, no es tan complicado-dijo Harry sonriendo...._**Próximo capitulo: ¿Hermione enamorada de Harry?**Harry va caminando por todo el castillo, después de un momento de haber salido de la sala común de Gryffindor fue cuando pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido haber traído el mapa del merodeador para encontrar más fácil a Hermione, pero ahora ya estaba muy lejos. Y es que había salido de la sala común tan rápido que no se le ocurrió pensar en nada más que en Hermione.Después de cinco minutos logro encontrar a Hermione estaba entrando al castillo.-¡Hola, Hermione!-le dijo Harry, pero Hermione siguió caminando a la entrada del castillo-¡Espera...! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!-dijo Harry mientras la tomaba del brazo. Pero Hermione con un movimiento brusco se separo de Harry.-No hagas llorar a las niñas, ¿entendiste? Como Alice puede malinterpretar las cosas, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar-le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras entraba al castillo y Harry se quedaba en la entrada todo sorprendido.No es demasiado tarde para llegar a mi corazón... pero, por favor, ponte a pensar que Alice es tu novia... y no puedo relacionarme contigo. No quiero volver a ver esa cara de Alice._


	3. ¿Hermione enamorada de Harry?

** Complicaciones del amor**

Esa misma noche en las afueras del colegio, al lado del lago justamente.

Y bien, Harry¿para que querías que nos viéramos hoy?-le pregunta Alice.

Es que tenía algo muy importante que decirte.

¿Qué es?

Te acuerdas que cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que te gustaba-le dice Harry mientras Alice asiente-bueno es que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos me he dado cuenta de que tu... bueno... tu también... me gu... me gustas...

¿Lo dices en serio, Harry?-pregunta Alice con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

Nunca he dicho nada mas en serio-dice Harry-y la pregunta de hoy es ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No tienes ni porque preguntarlo-dice Alice mientras se abraza de Harry sumamente contenta.

Sabes es la primera vez que me declaro a una chica, no es tan complicado-dijo Harry sonriendo.

** Capitulo 3. ¿Hermione enamorada de Harry?**

_Pensamientos en cursiva._

Adentro del castillo desde la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione esta desde la venta observando cono Harry y Alice están abrazados.

¿Por qué miras con tanto empeño esa ventana?-le pregunta Ginny mientras se acerca a ella-vaya esos no son Harry y Alice.

Si, hoy mismo Harry me dijo que se la iba a declarar.

Eso es genial, Alice debe de estar super contenta-dice Ginny contenta, pero luego al ver la cara de Hermione-¿o no es genial?

Ginny tu conoces a esa chica, dime como es.

Bueno es una gran chica tiene un pasado algo oscuro ha sufrido muchas cosas la separación de sus padre entre otras cosas, pero es una chava buena onda, si le confías algo nunca te defraudara... y desde hace un año me lleva diciendo que le gusta Harry.

No lo se, no me convence para Harry.

Esta bien Hermione, no tienes por que preocuparte, Harry sabe cuidarse solo-dice Ginny, pero también nota algo más en la cara de Hermione-¿no estarás celosa, verdad?

¿Celosa¿Yo...? Por favor, por que habría de estarlo.

No lo sé puede ser porque te gusta Harry.

¿Harry gustarme? Ginny tengo novio por si no te enteras, además de que es tu hermano-dice Hermione enojada.

Si, pero eso no quiere decir que no te gusten otros chicos, o que Harry te guste más que Ron-dice Ginny.

No lo sé, Ginny, simplemente no lo sé, Ron es... bueno me trata bien es gracioso pasas muy buenos momentos con el, pero Harry es comprensivo conmigo y siempre esta ahí para mi, cuando quiero hablar...

Me estas diciendo que no sabes cual te gusta más.

No lo sé. Mira Ginny voy a salir a caminar un poco.

Pero, Hermione-dice Ginny sorprendida-casi es media noche¿qué vas a hacer a estas horas?

Solo necesito estar sola-dice Hermione mientras sale por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Hermione caminaba sin rumbo alguno por las afueras del colegió, justo cuando llego a un gran árbol que estaba al lado del lago se sentó.

¿Por qué me tendrá que ocurrir esto a mí?-se pregunta Hermione-¿cómo es posible que me fije en Harry cuando ando con Ron, y Harry ya tiene novia?

En ese momento empezó a llover demasiado fuerte.

Genial lo único que me faltaba, sería genial que con esta lluvia al irse también se fueran mis sentimientos por Harry-y diciendo esto Hermione se recargo cerca del árbol y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

El día siguiente llego como por arte de magia al despertarse Harry vio por la ventana de su habitación, ayer había sido una noche perfecta el cielo era hermoso, y lo mejor Alice ahora era su novia, pero al parecer en la noche había llovido pero eso que importaba ahora que el estaba tan feliz.

Al terminar de vestirse salio de la torre de Gryffindor y fue a encontrarse con Alice.

Hola¿cómo estas?-pregunto Alice.

Bien¿y tú?

Genial, desde ayer, nunca lo olvidare, fue una noche genial.

Si-dice Harry mientras que Ginny llega a donde están los dos-hola, Ginny.

Hola, Harry, Alice. Oye Harry dime no has visto a Hermione por aquí.

No¿por qué?

Bueno es que ayer en la noche salió a dar un paseo y hoy por la mañana no estaba en su cama-dice Ginny preocupada.

Bueno, debe de andar por ahí¿no lo crees?-le dice Harry para tranquilizar a Ginny.

Lo crees, no lo se tengo un mal presentimiento.

Oye¿por qué no vamos a buscarla?-le pregunta Alice a Harry.

Segura-dice Harry y Alice asiente-bueno vamos afuera para ver si podemos localizarla.

Harry y Alice salen del castillo mientras que Ginny va a buscar a Ron para que les ayude. Después de un rato de búsqueda Harry ve que Hermione esta en el árbol que esta cerca del lago, al parecer dormida.

Buenos días-le dice Harry a Hermione para despertarla, mientras que ella va abriendo los ojos lentamente.

¡Harry!-dice Hermione despertando.

Eres una chica muy extraña¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

Déjame en paz-dice Hermione.

_Me da mucho gusto verlo, estoy muy feliz._ Piensa Hermione.

Estás toda mojada...-dice Harry tocando las ropas de Hermione-te vas a enfermar.

Yo...

_¿Pero que me esta pasando? Me siento un poco nerviosa, como si mi pulso estuviera a su punto máximo._

Quiero decirte que... ¡Alice!-dice Hermione viendo que Alice también esta ahí.

¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?-pregunta Alice tomando el brazo de Harry.

Sí, sí, claro...

Mira nada más, toda su ropa está mojada-dice Alice mientras intenta secar a Hermione con un pañuelo.

Un pañuelo no servirá de nada. Iré adentro para traer una toalla-dice Harry mientras corre rumbo al castillo y piensa.

_¿Qué demonios le habrá sucedido? Al verla así, solo puedo pensar que estuvo caminando sola en medio de la lluvia._

Gracias, pero ya estoy bien-le dice Hermione a Alice-mejor me espero a la toalla. Eres una buena niña, Alice.

No, claro que no lo soy.

Han estado juntos los dos todo el tiempo...-dice Hermione refiriendo a ella y a Harry.

Sí... has de pensar que soy una persona desagradable. Habría sido mejor que no me trajera. Pero yo jamás podré ganarte. Eres más astuta. ¡Estos tres años siempre lo he tenido en mente!-dice Alice mientras comienza a llorar-¡Toda mi vida me ha gustado Harry! No hay nadie a quien quiera más que a Harry... ¡Lo quiero mucho¡Por eso, nunca me daré por vencida!-dicho esto Alice salió corriendo sin esperar el regreso de Harry.

Entonces, dices que cuando regresaste ya no había nadie-dice Ron.

Pues, si, creo que deberías hablar con Hermione para ver como está-le dice Harry.

Tienes razón, ahorita regreso voy a buscarla-dice Ron mientras sale de la sala común.

Estoy segura de que si no le dices a Ron que busque a Hermione, nunca lo hubiera hecho-le dice Ginny-no se porque pero siento que Ron aún no sabe como ser un buen novio.

Solamente necesita un poco de tacto-dice Harry.

¿Qué habrá estado haciendo Hermione?

No tengo la menor idea. Pero me preocupa mucho, puede que este enferma no sé. Tal vez yo también debería hablar con ella.

Pero para eso tiene a Ron, Harry, y tu tienes a tú novia-le dice Ginny.

Sí, lo se. Pero aún así no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella, es mi mejor amiga-dijo Harry mientras salía el también de la sala común.

Algo me dice que esto va a ser una gran historia.

Harry va caminando por todo el castillo, después de un momento de haber salido de la sala común de Gryffindor fue cuando pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido haber traído el mapa del merodeador para encontrar más fácil a Hermione, pero ahora ya estaba muy lejos. Y es que había salido de la sala común tan rápido que no se le ocurrió pensar en nada más que en Hermione.

Después de cinco minutos logro encontrar a Hermione estaba entrando al castillo.

¡Hola, Hermione!-le dijo Harry, pero Hermione siguió caminando a la entrada del castillo-¡Espera...¡Quiero hablar contigo!-dijo Harry mientras la tomaba del brazo. Pero Hermione con un movimiento brusco se separo de Harry.

No hagas llorar a las niñas¿entendiste? Como Alice puede malinterpretar las cosas, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar-le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras entraba al castillo y Harry se quedaba en la entrada todo sorprendido.

_No es demasiado tarde para llegar a mi corazón... pero, por favor, ponte a pensar que Alice es tu novia... y no puedo relacionarme contigo. No quiero volver a ver esa cara de Alice._

Pero Harry no se rindió en ese momento sino que anduvo detrás de Hermione durante todo el día, hasta cuando ella salió de su clase de Artimancia, claro que también le pregunto a Ron que era lo que había logrado hablar con Hermione.

Bueno, ella me dijo que estuvo pensando un momento algunas cosas-le dijo Ron-y como había empezado a llover no puedo regresar al castillo.

Y no le preguntaste nada más-le dijo Harry.

No¿por qué debería?

Claro que deberías es tu novia, preocúpate más por ella, Ron.

Ron solo se quedo callado ante las palabras de Harry, por lo que él decidió seguir buscando a Hermione, hasta que la encontró en las afueras de la escuela.

¿Qué te pasa...?-le pregunta Hermione a Harry cuando lo vio-¡Pareces un pez dorado que anda tras de mí!

Ja, ja, ja... por fin me dirigiste la palabra-le dice Harry contento.

Te vas a ocasionar problemas si sólo andas detrás de mi.

¿Por qué estabas la otra noche afuera en la lluvia?-le pregunta Harry sin rodeos.

Porque...-empieza a decir Hermione pero como no dice nada más, Harry habla. Pero en ese momento Alice se encuentra cerca de donde están y observa todo.

Pase lo que pase... tengo pensando estar a tu lado...-dice Harry muy serios.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?-le pregunta Hermione y en ese momento ve a Alice, y Harry también la ve.

_Ahí está Alice... _Piensa Harry mientras Alice sale corriendo de ahí.

¿Ya ves...¡Otra ves interpretó mal las cosas!

Sí... prometo explicarle todo a Alice... mira Hermione... si tú ves esto desde otro punto de vista, nos meteremos en problemas; pero eso sí, despreocupate. Esto no lo hago porque me gustes o me agrades... solamente...

Solamente por que... quieres estar a mi lado¿no es así? Mira, si no sabes nada... ¡Si realmente no sabes nada, no te atrevas a decir esas crueldades!

**_Próximo capitulo: Rompimiento de una pareja_**

Puede ser, pero sabes lo que me contaron de una chica, esta Yolanda lo hizo con su novio. Ella se atrevió a irse de viaje con su novio... a donde fue, ella lo siguió. No le importó de qué lugar se tratara.

Órale...

Ella siempre era muy callada, la verdad es que no me la imaginaba, es más, cuando escuché eso, me quedé impresionada. ¿No te parece increíble?-le pregunta Ginny.

Ya veo... qué envidia me da.

Pero¿qué estas diciendo, Alice¿No estás contenta de tener como novio al chico que siempre te ha gustado...?-le pregunta Ginny sorprendida-¿o estás inconforme?

No claro que no, le voy a echar muchas ganas.

¿Eh?-se dice Ginny sin entender nada de nada.

Porque desde un principio escogí a Harry como el chico indicado para mí.

¿E... en serio...¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Alice...?

Cuando una chica se encuentra enamorada, es capaz de invitar a su pareja a un hotel o algo por el estilo.

¿Qué tipo de chica se atreve a hacer tal cosa...?-le pregunta Ginny-eso significa que actúa como una...

Pero como él es un poco inmaduro en esas cosas, me servirá de ventaja. Mañana es domingo y tengo pensando en quedarme toda la noche con Harry.

¿Órale...¿Estás loca¿Piensas hacerlo con Harry?


	4. Rompiendo una pareja

**Complicaciones del amor**

-¿Por qué estabas la otra noche afuera en la lluvia?-le pregunta Harry sin rodeos.

-Porque...-empieza a decir Hermione pero como no dice nada más, Harry habla. Pero en ese momento Alice se encuentra cerca de donde están y observa todo.

-Pase lo que pase... tengo pensando estar a tu lado...-dice Harry muy serios.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso...?-le pregunta Hermione y en ese momento ve a Alice, y Harry también la ve.

_Ahí está Alice... _Piensa Harry mientras Alice sale corriendo de ahí.

-¿Ya ves...? ¡Otra ves interpretó mal las cosas!

-Sí... prometo explicarle todo a Alice... mira Hermione... si tú ves esto desde otro punto de vista, nos meteremos en problemas; pero eso sí, despreocupate. Esto no lo hago porque me gustes o me agrades... solamente...

-Solamente por que... quieres estar a mi lado, ¿no es así? Mira, si no sabes nada... ¡Si realmente no sabes nada, no te atrevas a decir esas crueldades!

**Capitulo 4. Rompimiento de una pareja**

_Pensamientos en cursiva_

Después de ese incidente Hermione decidió apartarse un poco de todos incluso de Ron, solo quería pensar un poco las cosas antes de tomar una decisión sumamente importante.

_No se que es lo que me pasa últimamente... por que siento esto cada vez que estoy cerca de Harry es algo que nunca había sentido con Ron a pesar de que el me gusta... creo que Ron nunca me gusto tanto como yo creía, lo mejor será..._

La tarde pasó sin ningún cambió, excepto que Hermione llego a donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny y Ron, y le pidió a Ron que si podían hablar a solas de algo sumamente importante.

-¿De qué crees que quiera hablar con Ron?-le pregunto Harry a Ginny, sin dejar de ver a Hermione y Ron.

-Si la quieres tanto por que no se lo dices-le dijo Ginny.

-Ella es mi amiga, Ginny. Es como si fuera mi hermana, es solo que me preocupo por ella-le dijo Harry.

-Si, Ron es mi hermano pero yo no me ando preocupando por él a cada rato-dijo Ginny.

-Tengo novia, es lo único que voy a decir.

-¡No te entiendo, Hermione!-le gritaba Ron.

-Solo es eso Ron, ya no puedo andar contigo.

-¡Es lo que no entiendo! ¿Por qué?

-Mira se que no tiene mucho sentido en este momento pero... cuando me lo pediste realmente me gustabas... pero ahora... no lo sé, siento que deberíamos darnos un tiempo antes de seguir con esta relación.

-Tú lo único que quieres es cambiarme por otro no.

-Claro, que no Ron. Como puedes pensar en esas cosas. Lo que yo quiero es encontrarme a mí misma, sin ti. Necesito saber que es lo que quiero en la vida. Lo único que te pido es que si por favor podemos seguir siendo amigos.

-No lo sé, para mi esto es muy difícil.

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos cuando te dije que si quería ser tu novia-le intenta recordar Hermione.

-Claro que después no importara lo que pasara seguiríamos siendo amigos.

-Podemos intentar cumplir esa promesa-dice Hermione tendiéndole la mano.

-Claro-dice Ron tomándole la mano.

Harry paseaba por los grandes jardines de Hogwarts, no tenía la menor idea de lo que había ido a hablar Hermione con Ron y realmente no le interesaba para nada. Bueno eso era lo que el creía pero justo cuando vio a Hermione se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba.

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola, Harry.

-¿Oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dice Harry.

-Creo que ya la hiciste, pero te concederé otra pregunta.

-¿Qué fuiste a hablar con Ron? Es que después de hablar contigo se veía algo deprimido y como el no me quiso decir nada.

-Lo que paso es que... terminamos.

-¿Terminaron?-le pregunto Harry sorprendido aunque también aliviado.

-Sí, los dos no pudimos más con nuestra relación.

-¿Eh?-dijo Harry sin entender, los dos parecían muy felices cuando los veía juntos.

-Harry... si tú dices, "me gustas". Esto implica muchas cosas que a veces disfrazan tus verdaderos sentimientos, ¿no crees? Por ejemplo... cuando estás interesado en alguien, se tienen simpatía mutua, anhelas a ese alguien. Al separarme de Ron me puse a pensar acerca de todo esto mientras caminaba. Parece ser que ya me cansé de seguir creyendo en él y seguir anhelándolo. De pensar y soñar con él. Ahora que te conté lo que sucedió, siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Gracias-le dice Hermione mientras le da un beso en la mejilla.

-No tienes nada que agradecer para que están los amigos.

-Pero dime como va tu relación con Alice.

-Creo que genial-dice Harry-ella no se parece en nada a Cho, como ya te lo había dicho.

-Genial-dice Hermione un poco contenta.

-Justo mañana tengo una cita con ella para festejar los 2 meses que llevamos saliendo.

-Espero que le tengas preparado algo especial.

-Claro-dice Harry sonriendo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado Alice esta platicando con Ginny acerca de el nuevo novio de esta.

-¿Y que tal vas con Alex?-le pregunta Alice a Ginny.

-Bueno es lindo, pero a veces siento que nuestra relación va derecho al fracaso-dice Ginny algo triste.

-Pero no te preocupes a lo mejor puedes arreglar las cosas.

-Puede ser, pero sabes lo que me contaron de una chica, esta Yolanda lo hizo con su novio. Ella se atrevió a irse de viaje con su novio... a donde fue, ella lo siguió. No le importó de qué lugar se tratara.

-Órale...

-Ella siempre era muy callada, la verdad es que no me la imaginaba, es más, cuando escuché eso, me quedé impresionada. ¿No te parece increíble?-le pregunta Ginny.

-Ya veo... qué envidia me da.

-Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo, Alice? ¿No estás contenta de tener como novio al chico que siempre te ha gustado...?-le pregunta Ginny sorprendida-¿o estás inconforme?

-No claro que no, le voy a echar muchas ganas.

-¿Eh?-se dice Ginny sin entender nada de nada.

-Porque desde un principio escogí a Harry como el chico indicado para mí.

-¿E... en serio...? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, Alice...?

-Cuando una chica se encuentra enamorada, es capaz de invitar a su pareja a un hotel o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué tipo de chica se atreve a hacer tal cosa...?-le pregunta Ginny-eso significa que actúa como una...

-Pero como él es un poco inmaduro en esas cosas, me servirá de ventaja. Mañana es domingo y tengo pensando en quedarme toda la noche con Harry.

-¿Órale...? ¿Estás loca? ¿Piensas hacerlo con Harry?

El domingo, Harry lo primero que hizo fue enviar a Hewdig para que le llevara una carta a Alice que decía:

_Nos veremos terminado el desayuno.  
Te espero afuera del colegio  
H. J. P._

Y se la envió junto con una rosa roja. Bajo a desayunar junto con Ron, lo primero que vieron fue a Hermione sentada, y Harry se acerco a donde estaba ella pero Ron se quedo parado en el mismo lugar.

-Por dios, Ron. Tienes que verle la cara algún día-le dice Harry empujando a Ron.

-Si pero tiene que ser tan pronto-dice Ron.

-Entre más pronto mejor.

Los dos llegaron y se sentaron Ron enfrente de Hermione y Harry a su lado.

-Hola-les dijo Hermione.

-Hola-dijo Ron sonriendo y Hermione respondió con otra sonrisa, al parecer todo lo sucedido anteriormente se había borrado con esas dos sonrisa que ellos se habían otorgado tan honestamente.

Cuando Alice y Harry se encontraban paseando por los jardines de Hogwarts, se la pasaron muy bien jugando, riendo, y descansando cerca del lago donde se encontraba el árbol.

-Sabes, este es el lugar preferido de Hermione-le dice Harry a Alice-siempre que ella quiere pensar algo importante viene a este lugar, y también ayer me dio la idea de que sería genial venir aquí cuando le comete de nuestra cita. Hermione es una gran amiga.

_No se dio cuenta..._ Pensaba Alice. _Dijo el nombre de Hermione inconscientemente. Dentro de la cabeza de Harry siempre ha existido Hermione. Ellos siempre están juntos. No importa que tan lejos estén sus sentimientos siempre serán uno. Y yo que estoy tan cerca no existo dentro de su cabeza._

-Alice...

-Harry... ¿te diste cuenta de que el día de hoy estoy contigo?-le pregunta Alice.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? Qué pregunta tan rara haces. Claro que lo sé.

-Pues parece que tú no te diste cuenta; todo el tiempo me llamaste Hermione.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Hace un momento te dije Alice!

-No, yo escuché Hermione-dice Alice algo enojada.

-¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas, Alice?

-Algo me dice que Hermione siempre vive dentro de ti, Harry.

-Claro que no-dice Harry algo impresionado.

-Bueno, eso no importa, te parece bien si regresamos al castillo.

Al caer la noche Harry se encontraba muy nervioso por que durante todo el día Alice le había dicho que ellos dos podrían hacerlo para festejar que cumplieron 2 meses juntos. Pero también le había dicho que quería superar lo que le había ocurrido hace un año junto a el, Harry.

Así que con todos los pensamientos de Harry fue a reunirse con Alice en la torre más alta de Astronomía, cuando llego lo primero que vio fue una cama. En realidad el no sabía que había una cama ahí, a menos que Alice... esta chica si que es...

-Hola, Harry-dice Alice.

-Hola-dice Harry mientras voltea a ver a Alice y se da cuenta de que trae solo un suéter grande que le cubre hasta después de los muslos.

-Mejor nos quedamos con la luz apagada, por que no traigo nada abajo y si prendemos la luz se me vera todo-dice Alice.

_**Próximo capitulo: ¿Que pasó con Alice?**_

-¿Hermione que te pasa?-le pregunto Harry.

-Nada, solo estoy pensando, en cosas.

-¿Qué cosas son mas importantes que una clase para ti?-dijo Harry. Al voltear a ver a Ron pudo notar que estaba completamente dormido.

-Solo pensaba que tu no eras el tipo de chico que hiciera esas cosas...

-¿Esas cosas...? ¿Te refieres a...? Hermione soy como cualquier chico... me gustan las chicas y también tengo curiosidad por esas cosas...

-¡Pues espero que hayas satisfecho tu curiosidad!-le dice Hermione enojada.

-Hermione...


End file.
